The Adventures of Candra Day
by bug2buga
Summary: Follow Candra Day and her best friend Eros Giller on their adventures in the mysterious world of Pokemon! What will happen when the two adventure the world searching for new pokemon to catch and train? Please rate and review! :D


**Okay, so this is one of my newest fanfics. If you didn't already notice I don't write them a lot because I focus more on my original writing so if you want me to continue this one (or any of my others) please comment or send me a PM. Not a lot of people comment on my stories so I have no clue if they want me to continue them or not. Anywho, so here it is, my first Pokemon fanfic. I hope you like the adventure of Candra and Eros, I worked pretty hard on it. Please enjoy :3 **

"Ugh," I muttered. "I'm lost again!"

It was the 9th of August, a hot day for Willow Town. I was out exploring and looking for new pokemon to capture and train. About an hour ago I had stupidly entered a cave though, now I was lost. It was a very dark and damp cave. I hadn't been cold at first but the deeper i'd gone into the cave, the colder it got. Now there were shivers running down my back, causing my body to be covered in goosebumps. _I've got to get out of here!_ I thought to myself. Suddenly I saw a light. It was very small, but when I had looked back up from my map (which for the record, I couldn't see at all), I saw a small light towards the other side of the cave. I looked around to make sure there was nothing dangerous around here, no wild pokemon, and headed to the exit. After a few minutes of walking the light had grown much brighter and I found myself at the exit of the gigantic cave. I walked out and looked around. A large sign nearby read Nightington I hesitantly walked towards the town. The name was kind of strange and I noticed that the town seemed kind of dark. Maybe i ll find dark types here!

Soon I had gotten to the heart of the city. In the center of the town a large statue with the figure of a large moon sat. The stone it was made of was a bright white sort of pale color, almost like the light of the moon at night. I sat on the edge of the statue, a low pedestal that circled all around the middle of the town s square. There was a fountain below the moon and I took in the details of it. The one foot walls of the fountain were made of reflective tiles, they were tilted as if pointing to the sky at a bit of an angle. I wondered what it could possibly do. Then, I noticed movement. My eyes moved downwards so I could see into the water. Swimming calmly were a bunch of small black fish pokemon. I quickly pulled my pokedex from my backpack and checked what they were.

"Finneon," said the robotic voice, "Fish pokemon, the line down its side can store sunlight. It shines vividly at night. Evolves into Lumineon." After the device told of Finneon's evolution it showed a picture of it. Lumineon looked like a larger version of Finneon. I put away my pokedex afterwards and sat on the side of the fountain.

"Finneon, huh? Sounds like a cool pokemon." I stared in the water at the small fish, they swam quietly.

Growl.

I looked down at my stomach. I realized I hadn't eaten since breakfast and decided I should eat before I starved to death. I slid my bag off my back and pulled a PBJ sandwich from a plastic bag. My mom had given it to me earlier this morning before I left to go on my pokemon adventure. I had just graduated about a week ago and now I was on my way to becoming a trainer. The town I came from, Willow Town, had lead into a cave. That was why I had gone through it, to get to Nightington. I sat silently and ate my sandwich quickly, I was starving. When done I stood up and decided it was time to get moving.

I had 5 empty pokeballs and I was definitely ready to find myself a new pokemon. The starter I had chosen was a Piplup. I decided to feed her too and let her out of her pokeball.

"Piplup! Piplup!" She cried.

"Are you hungry, Piplup?" I asked.

"Piplup!" She said, nodding her head. I pulled a small white paper bag from my pack and tore the top part that had been stapled open. The bag was full of pokemon food, I had just bought it new from the store when I was in Willow Town. I pulled a small bowl from my bag too, and filled it with enough food for her. The bag had directions on how much food to feed each pokemon, depending on their levels and types. The label said to give level five water types about six pieces in their bowl. I put exactly six, just to be safe, and lay the bowl gently on the soft grass. Piplup smiled and started taking pieces of food from her bowl with her small blue wings. She squealed happily and I smiled. She then took two pieces of the food and put them together on her face like a mustache and I laughed.

"Seems like she likes you." Said a deep voice from behind me, I gasped.

"Oh." I said once i'd turned around. I saw a tall boy who looked to be about my age standing behind me. He stood over me, causing a shadow to be cast over Piplup and I. "Err...Yeah." I replied. "I just got her today." I glared up at him awkwardly, wondering who he was.

"That's great!" He replied. He tried to sound dramatic but he had such a low, monotone type voice that it didn't work out too well. "I just got my first pokemon today too." He said, pointing to the bag on his back.

I noticed that his bag was a deep purple-black color, so he must be from around here. All the bags these days were different, it depended on what city you were from for the color of bag you got. Nightington was known for its ghost, poison, and dark type pokemon, so their bag was a deep purple like the one the boy wore. Mine was a light, spring green. In willow town we have a lot of grass, bug, and flying type pokemon. The dark haired boy sat on the edge of the fountain, moving his eyes around the scene, but I noticed he would glance at me about every second. I guessed he d wanted me to say something and I realized we'd been sitting here for about a minute without talking.

"So..." I said, "what's your name?"

"I'm Eros." He told me. I watched his eyes drift from mine and over to the sidewalk and empty storefronts in front of us.

"That's a cool name." I said, keeping my eye on a man walking in front of us slowly. Eros was staring at him. "I'm Candra."

"Candra?" He said, tilting his head a bit more towards me. "That's a nice name." He paused, "Why don't we go to my house?" Eros stood up and held out his hand politely. I grabbed it and stood up next to him.

"Okay..." I replied. I stood up and wobbled, I was kind of dizzy from the heat of the day. "Piplup, return." I pulled out her pokeball and a red sort of laser beam shot out. Soon Piplup's form had disappeared into the small red and white ball.

We walked through the small town to a road connected to the main road and found ourselves in a small and quiet neighborhood. I looked around, guessing which house was Eros's. He guided me to a small cottage-like house in the middle of a few other houses. I looked up at the two story house. It was painted a sort of light brown color with dark green shingles. We stepped up onto the small front porch and I noticed two wooden rocking chairs. I saw a woman sitting in one of them. She was kind of large and had amber hair, she wore large circular glasses with thick lenses. In her hands were two knitting needles, she was making a long black scarf. Next her her I watched as a Purrloin jumped onto the second rocking chair and lay down.

"Grandma," said Eros, "this is my new friend. Her name's Candra." He pointed at me.

"That's nice." She said, "now this scarf is for you in the winter, you better use it!" She called after him as we walked into the door. Eros closed the wooden door loudly behind him and we stepped into the front of the house. I looked around and noticed that we were in a large front room with a gold crystal chandelier hanging high above us. It cast a warm glow that spread around the room, giving it a homey feeling.

"She gets kind of cranky in the afternoon," Eros told me, "she never gets enough sleep." We started to walk towards a set of stairs on the left when someone called Eros's name.

"...Eros honey, is that you?" Called a sweet voice from the other room. "Come in here, sweetie." He lead me towards another room at the end of a hallway connected to the front room and we ended up in a kitchen. Standing behind the counter was a tall woman. She was very wiry and tall, she had honey blonde hair, and her facial features made her seem very nice. Floating in the air, bobbing happily, was a Ghastly. "Oh," said the woman, who I guessed was Eros's mother, "Is this a friend of yours?"

"Yeah, I just met her." He said. "We were going to go up to my room so I could get my pokemon." He glanced at the Ghastly floating next to his mom. "Hi Ghastly."

"Gah!" It called to him while cutting up a carrot with a knife. I guessed that it was helping Eros's mom cook dinner.

"Well you guys go back to your pokemon adventures, i'll be making dinner with Ghastly. You kids feel free to come back her and eat the stew we're making, it should be finished by about six."

"Okay mom," Eros said, waving his hand as he walked out the door back into the hallway and I trailed after him. "...If we're not dead from battling wild pokemon." He added quietly once the door shut and I chuckled. We headed upstairs and reached the second floor. I looked around, the hallway was painted a light pink-orange color up here. We walked straight into a room on the left. The door had a bunch of funny signs like 'If you leave your Pokemon in here, it might not be here once you get back,' there were also more serious ones like 'Do not enter!'

"Ready to see my room?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied enthusiastically. He opened the white painted door and I walked into his room. The walls were painted a deep indigo color and he had a lot of posters from rock bands. I looked around and gasped when I noticed someone sitting at the computer in the corner near his closet.

"Adine! What are you doing in my room!?" Called Eros.

"Oh!" She cried, standing up surprised. "I was just checking what pokemon you ve found on the pokedex transmitter." The pokedex transmitter was a new invention made by Poppy Corps. (a pokemon technology company) that lets you see what pokemon you've recorded the data of on your PC. "I think that one pokemon, Zigzagoon, that you found, was very cute." She made a sort of squealing sound. I guessed that she was Eros's sister because she had the same raven hair that he had.

"Fine," he said, "just make sure you ask next time." She walked slowly out of the room then ran down the hallway once she was out of the door. "That was my sister, she's only 5." He said. "So...Want to see my starter?"

"Sure." I said.

"You can sit down, you know?" He told me, looking at his bed. I sat down on it slowly, flattening my skirt so that it sat properly, covering my legs. It was cold in his room. Eros grabbed his pokemon holder from on top of his desk where the computer sat. Pokemon holders were the small plastic cases that held up to six pokeballs. He took out a normal pokeball and pushed the small button on it, causing it to grow to full size. I never really understood how things like that worked, but they were very convenient, so I never questioned their ways. "Cyndaquil! Come on out!" I watched as a red laser shot out of the pokeball and a small Cyndaquil materialized from thin air.

"Cyndaquil!" It said.

"This is my first pokemon." Eros told me. He patted Cyndaquil on the head. "Cyndaquil, this is Candra." He told the fire type pokemon.

"Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil smiled and walked towards me, then he rubbed his head against my leg affectionately.

"Hello Cyndaquil." I said, I pet his head and he closed his eyes.

"Okay Cyndaquil, time to return." Eros pulled Cyndaquil's pokeball from his pocket. Each trainer got a special transportation device that you clipped onto your pocket. They made it so that when thrown, pokeballs would return back to the pocket of your pants. They were very small chips though, so they didn't dig into your side when you did daily activities. I stood up. "So do you want to go look for wild pokemon now?" He asked once Cyndaquil had gone back inside the pokeball.

"Yeah, we could try to find more that we can catch." I told him, excited to finally continue my pokemon journey. We headed back downstairs and went outside.

"Make sure you're back by six!" Called his mom behind us. We ran outside and Eros jumped ahead of me, running farther down the road.

"Can't keep up?" He called playfully. "Come on!"

"I'm coming!" I cried. I sped up my pace so that I was now ahead of him. "Hah! You're being beaten by a girl!" I taunted. He sped up also, and we headed towards the center of town, chasing after each other down the cobblestone pathways. Soon we reached the middle of town where the statue stood proudly. "So who was that man from earlier?" I asked once we had stopped in front of the fountain. We were both panting to catch our breath.

"He was..." Eros said, still breathing heavily, "...our next door neighbor."

"Why were you staring at him like that then?" I questioned.

"He's horrible." He grumbled. "Once, me and my sister were playing pretend. I had a baseball and she had one too, we were using them as pokeballs. Then, I threw mine too hard when we were having a battle, I went next door to ask Mr. Wood if he would let me go into his backyard to get it but he said no, now that it was on his property the ball now belonged to him."

"Wow". I giggled, "What an inspiring story."

"Oh shut up!" He laughed.

"No really, you should make it into a book." I smiled. "Anyways, so where should we start our expedition?" I asked, more serious now.

"Well, there's a large field a little ways down the road." He informed me.

"Okay, let's go down there." We started heading down the road a bit and soon the cobblestone path turned into a dirt path. I looked ahead and saw a few more trees, but at the end of the path was an opening. After a bit more walking we reached the beautiful field. "Woah!" I cried, "it's amazing!" Beyond the brown dirt path was a beautiful grassy plain. The field was very long and I could see long grass growing in patches around it. There was a thin path cut out through the grass and looking past the field I could see another city. I moved my eyes across the land and saw at least twenty wild pokemon.

"Let's go!" Exclaimed Eros.

**Hey guys, another author's note ( is that what they're called?) For some reason the apostrophe's and quotation marks were not working on here. I uploaded my document and then put it on here but I didn't notice that they had all disappeared. If that happens again, please tell me, I DO know how to use proper punctuation, this thing messed it up a bit is all.**


End file.
